The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0
The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0 The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0 is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by Mark J. Hadley (main author) and Russell F. Hadley (supplied ideas for the mod), and released on August 27th, 1997. The original version, version 1.0, was created for version 1.3d of Duke Nukem 3D. A Macintosh version of The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0 was later released on May 30th, 1999 by J. Driver. The mod contains new levels, new music (copyrighted and composed by Mark J. Hadley), new enemies, a new boss, and a new weapon canister (a grey colored trash bin) that, upon being destroyed, will drop a random item or explode. Story The story is meant to be a prequel to the original Duke Nukem game where Duke is still working for the CIA and battling aliens in secrecy. Development Mark J. Hadley started developing The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0 as a project while studying music composition and computer science in January of 1997. Version 1.0 of the mod was finished shortly after January of 1997. The Atomic Edition version of the mod was finished later on August 27th, 1997, and added cooperative play, an enhanced version of the Ballpark level, and the enemy coding was modified. A strategy guide for the mod was released for free in a text file on January 23rd, 1998. J. Driver converted version 2.0 of The Lost Duke Episodes to the Macintosh and released it on May 30th, 1999, since both versions 1.0 and 2.0 were originally only for the PC. To play the PC version with a source port, such as EDuke32, you must do one of the following methods: Method 1. Double click on the "LOSTDUKE" application (it is a .bat file), then left click and drag the "LDGAME.CON" file into the source port's main .exe; put the custom game content directory settings on the "lstdke20" setting. Method 2. 1. After unzipping the mod's folder (lstdke20), right click on the the "LOSTDUKE" application (it is a .bat file), then choose edit. You will see this text appear: duke3d /xldgame.con /glostduke.grp Edit the text so that it displays: eduke32.exe /xldgame.con /glostduke.grp This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified LOSTDUKE.bat file after editing it. 2. Copy and paste the unzipped lstdke20 folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste all of the mod's files from inside of the lstdke20 folder into your EDuke32 folder. 3. Run LOSTDUKE.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "lstdke20" option. Both methods will allow the mod to work with EDuke32 and function in the same manner, though the latter allows the user to play the mod without having to drag the "LDGAME.CON" file into EDuke32.exe each time. To play the Macintosh version, you must do the following: Place the original Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition Game.con and User.con into a new folder (a folder that isn't for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition or The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0), place all of the mod's files into the Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition folder, then double-click "LOSTDUKE.GRP". Weapons *Mighty Boot *Pistol *Shotgun *Chaingun Cannon *RPG *Pipe Bomb *Shrinker *Microwave Expander *Devastator *Laser Tripbomb *Freezethrower Enemies & Bosses *Assault Trooper *Assault Captain *Pig Cop *Assault Enforcer *Protozoid Slimer * Shrink Trooper (Assault Captain in grey clothing with a Shrinker weapon, will sometimes drop Shrinker ammo when killed) * Termination Trooper (Assault Captain with red skin and grey clothing that uses the Battlelord's mortar explosives, will sometimes drop a box of Pipe Bombs when killed) * Pig Captain (Pig Cop in green clothing with an RPG, will sometimes drop Devastator ammo when killed) *Laser Guard (Assault Enforcer with red skin that uses a rapid-fire version of the laser weapon the Assault Trooper and Assault Captain use, will sometimes drop Chaingun Cannon ammo when killed) *Freeze Guard (Assault Enforcer with blue skin that uses a Freezethrower, will sometimes drop Freezethrower ammo when killed) *Bio-Warrior (Glowing green Assault Enforcer with an acid shooting weapon and a radiation covered body which will harm the player at close range, will sometimes drop Chaingun Cannon ammo when killed) *Bio-Warrior Mark II (Glowing green Protector Drone with a radiation covered body which will harm the player at close range; unlike the original Bio-Warrior, the radiation doesn't "leave" the body of a Bio-Warrior Mark II when it dies and, unless the body is destroyed with an explosion, will harm the player even after being killed) * Shotgun Turret (Blue Turret that fires dual shotgun blasts) * Battlelord * Overlord * Cycloid Emperor *Alien Guardian (Alien Queen with red skin that spawns Mark II Bio-Warriors instead of Protector Drones) Episodes The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0 has 40 levels. Episode 1: Mountain Fortress *Headquarters *Cliff Drop *Command Center *Security Tunnels *Central Outpost *Slam Tilt (secret, accessible from Cliff Drop) *Ballpark (DukeMatch only) Episode 2: Island of Terror *Storefront *Headquarters *Beach Landing *Bottomless Pit *Riverside *TooSmall Keep *Commando Operation *Command Tower *Bunker *Shrunken City (secret, accessible from Riverside) *Circuit Breaker (secret, accessible from Command Tower) Episode 3: Orbital Onslaught *Headquarters *Docking Switch *Orbital Moon 5 *Zero Gee *Station X *Tycho Array *Bigass Laser *Terminus *Spacewalk *Martian Platform (secret, accessible from Orbital Moon 5) *Drop Tubes (secret, accessible from Bigass Laser) Episode 4: Paradox *Headquarters *Altered Course *VR Space *Enviro-Pod *Temporal Insanity *Rightside Down *Undersea Base *Twisted *Guardian *Casino Duke (secret, accessible from VR Space) *Signature (secret, accessible from Undersea Base) Trivia *Mark J. Hadley composed music for other Duke Nukem 3D mods (Merc 2 by The Total Conversion Masters (abbreviated as TCM) and Murder: The EDF Conspiracy by UTAF Productions) in 1998. Mark would later go on to compose music for different video games, most notably Slender: The Eight Pages by Parsec Productions (released on June 26th, 2012) and The Consuming Shadow by Benjamin Richard "Yahtzee" Croshaw (released on July 28th, 2015). Category:Total conversions Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods